This invention relates to a new and distinct everbearing red raspberry variety named `PSI-1014` which is capable of producing fruit on first year primocanes, and both floricanes and primocanes in subsequent years.
The new variety of raspberry resulted from a breeding program with the objective of developing new and distinct raspberry varieties. The selection was made in a controlled breeding plot in Watsonville, Calif. After its selection in 1990, the new variety was further asexually propagated by dormant canes and roots and non-dormant root shoot cuttings, and extensively tested over the next several years. This propagation and asexual reproduction has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety is fixed and remains true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.